


Four Seasons

by mellchaaa



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sungmin dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, antara masa lalunya yang meninggalkannya dan sebagian dari dirinya kini. Kyuhyun dan Henry, merupakan dua pribadi yang kentara perbedaannya. Apa dan bagaimana akhir tragedi cinta segitiga ini?</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungmin dihadapkan pada dua pilihan, antara masa lalunya yang meninggalkannya dan sebagian dari dirinya kini. Kyuhyun dan Henry, merupakan dua pribadi yang kentara perbedaannya. Apa dan bagaimana akhir tragedi cinta segitiga ini?

**Pertemuan**

.

"Chagi, ini Kyuhyun.. Dia yang akan membantumu untuk mengurus pernikahanku nanti, kalian ku angkat jadi wedding organizer-ku, ya! Kyu, kenalkan ini adikku!" jelas Donghae santai sambil menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar bersalaman.

Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan dingin, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Lee Sungmin."

.

 **Dendam**

.

"Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Pisau, kau pikir apa lagi, sih?"

"Aku rasa pisau ini cocok kalau ku tusukkan ke lehermu dan membayar semua dendamku padamu yang sudah mendarah daging ini.."

.

 **Cinta**

.

Henry meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya.

"Minnie-yah.. Saranghaeyo.."

"Nado saranghae, Henli-ah.."

.

 **Persahabatan**

.

"Minnie-ah! Aku ini sahabatmu! Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung cerita padaku, aku pasti membantumu.. Aku sayang Minnie-yah!" seru Wookie penuh penekanan, wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan memeluk namja manis tersebut.

"Arraseo, chagi.. Aku juga sayaaaang sekali sama Wookie-yah!"

.

 **Cinta Segitiga**

.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Minnie itu kekasihku! Dia milikku!"

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah sialan! Kau tidak pantas memilikinya!"

"Kau pikir kau pantas memilikinya, hah? Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh pengecut macam kau?"

"Mencintainya!"

.

 **Cemburu**

.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah.."

"N-nado saranghae, Henli-ahh.."

Mereka berciuman. Wajah stoic itu memerah menahan amarah, bisa terdengar jelas kalau kerja jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat dari normal. Cemburu. Ya, Kyuhyun cemburu.

.

 **Pengkhianatan**

.

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! K-Kyu-"

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir dan mengelus helaian rambut pirang dari gadis yang kini ada di pelukannya.

"Dia memang patut kau benci, Minnie-ah.."

.

 **Luka dan Tangis**

.

"Minnie-ah!"

.

 **...dan Perpisahan**

.

.

 _Karena cinta yang kau berikan padaku adalah cinta yang nyata, termanis dan selamanya_.

.

.

.

 **A Super Junior Fanfiction from**   
_  
**mellchaaa**   
_

.

.

 **Sequel of**   
_  
**Last Farewell**   
_

.

.

 **Four Seasons**

.

.

 **COMING SOON!**


	2. Four Seasons Chapter 3 :: In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Four Seasons**

**Four Seasons**

 **mellchaaa aka Mel's Syvenneshte**

 **Summary** : "..dan dia akan tersenyum tulus ketika aku meminangnya, mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "itu akan sangat indah, bukan?"

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : KyuhyunxSungmin / HenrySungmin

 **Warning** : Genderswitch, sequel of Last Farewell.

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :: In the Beginning**

* * *

Aroma biji kopi dan susu yang khas menyambut Sungmin ketika ia memasuki sebuah pintu cafe yang terletak di sudut kota Incheon, ekor matanya mencari-cari sosok yang menjadi tujuannya untuk datang ke tempat ini.

Wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kelegaan ketika ia mendapati sosok kakak satu-satunya itu berada di sudut ruangan cafe dengan beberapa orang namja lainnya—yang diidentifikasi adalah teman-teman kampus Donghae. Sungmin tahu para namja itu adalah teman kampus kakaknya, ada si namja _gigantisme_ yang ia kenal sebagai Zhou Mi, namja dengan kepala agak besar bernama Yesung, yeojya berambut auburn panjang cantik yang ia kenal adalah kekasih oppa-nya—Eunhyuk dan seorang namja lagi yang rasanya tidak asing lagi untuknya.

Tapi siapa? Sungmin bahkan tidak tahu oppa-nya mempunyai teman yang berperawakan seperti itu.

"Minnie!" panggil Donghae dari tempat duduknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum sekilas dan langsung menghampiri Donghae.

"Annyeong haseyo, oppadeul.. Eonnie," sapa Sungmin lembut. Matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang kini tengah menunduk asyik memainkan PSP nya—namja yang Sungmin sebut namja tidak asing untukknya.

"Aaaa~ Hae-ya! Dongsaengmu ini makin lama makin cantik saja, buatku saja ya?" seru Zhou Mi semangat sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin.

"Ne, ne. Neomu kyeopta! Minnie-ya, pacaran sama oppa aja yuk? Masih jomblo, 'kan?" sambar Yesung sambil memandangi Sungmin dengan ehem-mupeng-ehem.

"Heyo, langkahi dulu mayatku baru kalian bisa mendapatkan Minnie-ku ini! Aku gak akan menyerahkan anak ini sama namja-namja _ero_ macam kalian, tahu? Jangan mimpi!" sergah Donghae seraya menarik Yesung dan Zhou Mi yang dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Cih, dasar _sister-complex_! Kapan adikmu punya pacar kalau kau begitu terus, Haeyo!" keluh Zhou Mi sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Haeyo, Haeyo! Namaku Donghae!" gerutu Donghae.

Sungmin hanya meringis mendengar perdebatan oppadeul-nya yang sangat tidak penting itu. Kemudian ia teringat tujuan awalnya datang ke tempat ini, "oppa, ada apa? Kenapa aku disuruh datang kesini?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kenapa aku menyuruhmu kesini. Sepertinya biar lebih jelas Hyukkie saja yang menjelaskannya padamu, chagi!" ujar Donghae dengan nada serius.

"Eonnie?" Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ehem," Eunhyuk memulai. "Jadi begini.. Kedua pihak dari keluarga kita setuju kalau untuk menghindari gosip dari keluarga ataupun kolega kedua orang tua kita, aku dan Hae-ya akan segera.. Menikah," jelas Eunhyuk menggantung.

"MWO? Menikah?" jerit Sungmin tidak percaya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Oppa.. Geuraeyo? Kapan?" tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya.

Donghae mendesah pelan, "minggu depan, chagi.. Lalu appa dan ahjussi ingin pernikahan yang mewah agar tidak terkesan.. Married by accident.." lanjutnya agak risih dengan kata-kata terakhir.

"...kapan mereka memutuskan hal ini? Kok aku tidak diberitahu?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi pagi.. Waktu kau pergi dengan Kibum, ternyata appa dan umma datang ke rumah Hyukkie.." jawabnya.

"Jadi?" Sungmin memutar bola matanya, ia merasa pembicaraan mereka sekarang jadi berputar-putar.

"Setiap pernikahan pasti ada yang ngatur dong, kan?" tanya Donghae. "Wedding organizer maksudnya.."

Sepertinya Sungmin mulai mengerti maksud Donghae, "kalau begitu kalian sewa jasa wedding organizer saja, mereka pasti bisa mengatur acara pernikahan kalian dengan baik bukan? Mulai dari foto pre-wed—"

"Kami juga tahu, chagiya.. Tapi dari tadi siang kami mencari-cari wedding organizer yang cocok untuk kami sepertinya tidak ada sama sekali, aku hanya menemukan satu. Dan satu orang itu sepertinya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik, jadi kami butuh satu orang lagi.." jelas Donghae panjang lebar memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Maksud oppa?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, "Chagi, ini Kyuhyun.. Dia yang akan membantumu untuk mengurus pernikahanku nanti, kalian ku angkat jadi wedding organizer-ku, ya!" seru Donghae sambil menunjuk sosok namja yang sedari tadi memainkan PSP. Sungmin terperangah.

"Kyu, kenalkan ini adikku!" jelas Donghae santai sambil menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar bersalaman.

Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya dan terperangah seketika ketika menatap sosok Sungmin—yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan dingin, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Lee Sungmin.."

Donghae terdiam ketika melihat garis pandang kedua anak manusia itu, sepertinya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang akan merubah hidup Sungmin setelah ini. Maksudnya apa? Sungguh Donghae sendiripun tidak mengerti.

"Cih, hyung! Yang benar saja aku harus bekerja sama dengan bocah manja macam dia! Bocah manja pembawa sial waktu seminar!" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menampik tangan Sungmin. Sungmin terbelalak, yang lainnya juga sama.

"Heh, kau! Vampire jadi-jadian! Aku juga gak akan mau kerja sama dengan orang gila macam kau! Gak habis pikir oppa bisa berteman dengan makhluk menyebalkan macam kau! Dasar vampir gila! Jaga omonganmu ya, yang bikin onar kan kau waktu itu! Bukan aku!" balas Sungmin sengit.

"Kau itu tidak berubah-berubah, ya! Dasar yeojya gak tahu diri!"

"Kau yang nggak tahu diri, pabboya!"

"Kau!"

"Kubilang kau ya kau!"  
"Ka-kalian.. Saling kenal?" tanya Donghae terbata-bata melihat pertengkaran adiknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mworago? Kenal? Kau bilang kenal, oppa? Kau pikir aku apaan kurang kerjaan banget kenal sama setan macam dia!" jawab Sungmin sambil menuding Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahnya.

"JANGAN NUNJUK-NUNJUK!" Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin.

"Hae-ya.." panggil Yesung. "Kurasa pernikahanmu nanti akan jadi pernikahan yang unforgettable, deh.."

 **0o0**

"OPPA! Yang benar saja aku harus bantuin dan dibantuin sama si setan itu?" jerit Sungmin sambil mengigit biskuit di tangannya secara brutal.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, chagi.. Kumohon," suara Donghae terdengar memelas.

"Bantu sih bantu! Tapi kenapa harus si—siapa itu namanya?"

"Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae tenang.

"Iya! Kenapa harus si Kyuhyun itu yang jadi partnerku? Kan ada Kibummie sama Wookie!" sungut Sungmin.

"Mereka pasti sibuk, chagiya.. Kibum pasti sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya dan Wookie sibuk dengan konser musiknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun itu jadwalnya juga sedikit senggang dan ia sangat bisa diandalkan dalam hal keuangan. Setidaknya dia pasti bisa me-manage properti pernikahan oppa nanti dengan seleramu yang nggak kira-kira itu.." jawab Donghae masih tenang.

"Tapi.."

"No buts, chagiya.. Katanya kau mau bantu oppa? Lagian pernikahan oppa kan cuma sekali seumur hidup oppa, dan siapa tahu kau dan Kyuhyun ternyata jodoh dan kalian—"

"STOP! Jodoh apanya? Oppa, please jangan konyol! Gak mungkin aku sama si gila tukang buat onar itu!" bantah Sungmin sejadi-jadinya. Donghae terkikik geli. "Aku benci dia, oppa!"

"Ssst, jarak antara benci dan cinta itu tipis, chagi.. Jangan-jangan nanti kalian malah saling suka terus.."

"OPPA!"

Donghae terkikik geli makin menjadi, "haha! Mianhae, mianhae.. Ya sudah, tidur kau sana. Besok kegiatanmu jadi WO-ku sudah jalan loh, ya!"

"Huh, aku tidak mau.." kata Sungmin sambil menaikkan kakinya ke lengan sofa. "EH! IYA AKU MAU!"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar perkataan adiknya tersebut, ia segera meletakkan netbook pink Sungmin ke meja—yang hampir ia banting ke lantai barusan.

"Huh, oppa macam apa itu mainnya ancam-ancaman!" sungut Sungmin sambil melempar bantal sofa kearah Donghae.

"Biarin! Oh ya, aku sudah kirim nomor handphone Kyuhyun ke handphone mu, jadi kalian gampang komunikasinya. Oppa tidur dulu ya, capek nih! Good night, chagi.. Saranghae!" ujar Donghae sambil mengecup kening Sungmin sekilas dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di kamarnya.

BLAM

Drrt drrt

Sungmin membuka slide handphone nya dan membuka pesan yang masuk. Serentetan nomor yang barusan dikirim oleh Donghae. Ia mengamati kartu nama Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Sepertinya tidak seburuk yang kukira.."

0o0

"Jadi.. Pertama, kita harus cari gedung gereja untuk acara pemberkatan.. Aku tidak punya ide sama sekali tentang masalah ini," gumam Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Gereja di Incheon kan banyak, susah banget sih!" tutur Kyuhyun sambil menyeruput _long black coffee_ miliknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit, "kau ini! Bantu mikir dikit bisa dong! Kau pikir pernikahan kakakku ini acara main-main, hah?"

"Siapa juga yang bilang ini mainan, heh? Dasar anak kecil, ternyata gak cuma wajah atau tingkah laku.. Pemikiranmu kayak anak kecil, tahu!" balas Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kau! Hah, sudahlah.. Aku capek kalau harus terus bertengkar sama setan macam kau!" Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di senderan sofa cafe.

Mereka memang sedang berada di sebuah cafe, sekilas mereka tampak seperti orang yang sedang berkencan, namun apabila dilihat lebih jelas lagi.. Tidak ada satupun dari gelagat mereka yang bisa dikatakan sedang berkencan. Mana ada orang berkencan seperti itu? Contoh, Sungmin sibuk mengotak-atik netbook nya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan PSP nya sambil menikmati kopinya.

Mereka memang tidak pernah akur. Tapi kenapa mereka bisa berduaan begini disini? Tanyakan saja pada Tuhan atau Donghae.

"Jadi dimana? Memangnya kau punya ide? Waktu kita tidak banyak, pabbo!" tanya Sungmin sambil menutup netbook nya.

"Sisa enam hari lagi, ya? Mungkin hari ini kita harus berkeliling Incheon.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Berkeliling? Survey, begitu? Boleh juga, kebetulan aku punya beberapa lokasi yang cocok menurutku.." tutur Sungmin serius.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kajja!" kata Kyuhyun dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menyeretnya keluar kafe ke dalam mobil silver mewahnya.

 **0o0**

"Pokoknya hari ini harus dapat lokasinya! Harus!" tutur Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahnya—serius.

"Heh? Nonsense aja, semua lokasi yang kau rekomendasikan itu gak ada yang cocok kan menurutmu? Udah sembilan tempat lebih yang kita kunjungin," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di jok pengemudi.

Sungmin merenggut, "aku gak mau tahu! Pokoknya hari ini harus ketemu! Mau sampai larut malam kek, pokoknya harus ketemu! Titik!"

"Haah.. Terserah kau saja," Kyuhyun menguap malas, menyandarkan kepalanya di jok dan memejamkan matanya.

"Heh, bangun pemalas! Kau sendiri saja tidak ada ide untuk hal ini, bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu?" protes Sungmin seraya menjitak dahi lebar Kyuhyun.

"Gak usah jitak bisa ka—eh," omongan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika sepasang mata tajamnya tertuju pada sebuah gedung yang berada di samping mobilnya terparkir.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, langsung mengikuti garis pandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin juga balas memandang Kyuhyun. Keduanya menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"KETEMU!" spontan, Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Namun detik berikutnya, mereka tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing dan langsung melepaskan diri.

"M-mianhae.. Aku gak sengaja.." kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"A-aku juga.." sedangkan Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang sudah sangat jelas terlihat.

"Err, ayo masuk. Aku masuk duluan, ya.."

BLAM

Hening.

Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya, wajahnya terasa panas dan ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar degup jantungnya yang dengan keras menghentak-hentak sehingga ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Setelah kejadian barusan, ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Kok.." ia terdiam.

"HAAAAAAA! KENAPA BISA SEPERTI INI!" jerit Sungmin frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

 **0o0**

Tangan Sungmin terulur untuk mendorong pintu utama gereja yang berhiaskan batu pualam yang memberikan ciri khas terhadap gaya arsitekturnya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru gereja yang dibangun dengan gaya arsitektur _neo-ghotic_ tersebut dengan hiasan-hiasan kaca patri yang mempercantik ruangan ini, ia menjejakkan langkah-langkah kecilnya di atas lantai marmer dengan etnik yang unik.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri jauh di depannya yang kini berdiam diri di depan altar. "Kyuhyun?"

"Tempat ini saja, ya. Fix! Aku suka tempat ini.." vonis Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Sepasang mata elangnya masih memandang lekat ke arah salib di atas altar. "Entah kenapa tempat ini terkesan.."

"Sangat mulia, bukan?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Semenjak kita menemukan tempat ini, aku sudah merasakan _chemistry_ yang kuat dengan tempat ini.. Rasanya seperti terikat, konyol memang.. Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini.. Seperti ada awal dan akhir disini.." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar," respon Kyuhyun singkat. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, seulas senyum tulus terpatri di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hey.."

Sungmin refleks mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama berdiam diri satu sama lain, ia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang mengintimidasi Sungmin—namun ia sangat menyukainya.

"Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, aku akan datang lagi ke tempat ini.. Mengikat janji sehidup sematiku dengan seorang mempelai wanita cantik yang sangat aku cintai, bersaksi di depan Allah Bapa untuk mencintai dia seumur hidupku, hidup bersama sampai maut memisahkan.." ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"..dan dia akan tersenyum tulus ketika aku meminangnya, mengatakan bahwa ia bersedia menjadi pendampingku seumur hidup." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "itu akan sangat indah, bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam, seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan walaupun otaknya mati-matian memerintahkan untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Sungmin tahu ini, ia terpana. Ia terpana pada sosok Kyuhyun yang terkesan sangat tulus menceritakan harapannya—yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harapannya. Sungmin terkesima, Kyuhyun seakan-akan menyihirnya dan memerangkap ia dalam suatu tempat yang ia tidak tahu namanya.

Sungmin terpana, bahkan yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah—menjadi mempelai wanita yang akan sangat beruntung tersebut.

DEG

Sungmin benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke dalam dadanya secara sempurna.

"Mimpimu benar-benar membuatku terkesima, tahu.." ucap Sungmin akhirnya—berusaha se-normal mungkin, "jarang sekali ada seorang namja yang berani menyatakan mimpinya yang terkesan seperti mimpi kebanyakan para gadis itu di depan seorang yeojya sepertiku.."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "tapi itu mimpiku sejak dulu.. Jadi seorang pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menjemput seorang tuan putri dari istananya, menjemputnya dan memilikinya seutuhnya dan hidup bahagia selamanya.."

Sungmin tersenyum, "kalau begitu.. Yang jadi tuan putri itu pasti sangat bahagia nantinya, aku yakin.. Walaupun kau lebih-lebih dari setan, kau pasti sangat menyayanginya."

"Haha, kau benar.. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia.."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah ceria, "kau benar-benar seperti pangeran berkuda putih, tahu? Aku penasaran, kapan kau bisa dapatkan tuan putrimu itu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu memalingkan wajahnya, "kalau tuan putriku itu sadar dengan cepat.. Ia pasti tahu betul kalau aku sudah menemukannya," ia tersenyum lalu berpaling meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam di depan altar.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sungmin agak keras.

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, "jadi kapan kau sadar?" lalu berjalan menuju keluar gedung.

'Jadi kapan kau sadar?'

Sungmin tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sudah ia rasakan sejak kemarin. Perasaan yang benar-benar mengganggunya, sangat mengganggu. Tapi di lain sisi ia juga sangat menyukainya. Ia mencengkram dadanya kuat-kuat, dapat dirasakannya degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegup abnormal dan aliran darahnya yang kini mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang makin lama makin menjauh, tertelan bias cahaya dari luar.

 _Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa setiap perkataan yang meluncur dari bibirnya sanggup membuatku seperti ini!_

 _Mungkinkah ini?_

 _Apa mungkin aku mencintainya?_

 _Aku..? Mencintainya.._

* * *

 **-tobecontinued-**

* * *

 **A/N :: AUTHOR MINTA MAAP KARENA UPDATENYA KURANG LAMA TT_TT**

 **Mell bener-bener sibuk sama kegiatan sekolah, ada retreat lah, belum capenya, terus pas masuk langsung ada test, dan sekarang mell lagi stres dibayang-bayangin sama UAS yang udah depan mata T,T**

 **Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san ~**

 **Masih adakah yg bersedia baca fic ini? ._.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?**


	3. Four Seasons Chapter 2 :: Two Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Four Seasons**

**Four Seasons**

 **mellchaaa**

 **Summary** : "Apa? Oppa masih bisa bertanya apa? Oppa! Sadar! Kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Hyukkie-eonnie! Kau tidur dengannya oppa!" jerit Sungmin kesal. "Demi tuhan aku nggak berbuat seperti itu, Minnie!"

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warning** : Genderswitch! OOC—maybe. Don't like don't read!

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : All hail KyuhyunSungmin! XD

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :: Two Pieces**

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai! Anak kecil ayo turun!" seru Wookie sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin merenggut, ia turun dari mobil dan berdiri di hadapan Kibum yang duduk di kursi kemudi. "Yap, terima kasih atas tumpangannya, tuan-tuan!" serunya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kibum tersenyum dari bangku kemudi mobilnya, "nggak usah seperti itu juga, chagiya! Kayak sama siapa aja, sih!"

"Tahu, nih.. Dasar chagi!" timpal Wookie sambil menggoda Sungmin.

"Ya! Aku udah kayak apa tahu dipanggil chagiya sama semua namja!" Sungmin cemberut, ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Yah! Jangan seperti itu, Minnie-ah! Kau membuatku ingin melahapmu, tahu nggak?" goda Wookie sambil tertawa.

"Awas saja kau kalau berani melahap Minnie sebelum aku melahapnya, Wookie!" timpal Kibum dan tertawa bersama Wookie.

"Heyo! Lihat saja kalian kalau berani macam-macam padaku!" seru Sungmin galak, ia melipat kedua tangannya di bahu. "Sudah sana pulang!"

"Bummie-ah! Kita diusir sama anak kecil ini! Ayo kita lahap dia sekarang juga!" goda Wookie lagi. Kedua namja itu tertawa makin puas ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang tertekuk itu.

"Sana pulaaang! Menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

"Iya, iya kami pulang. Besok kami kesini lagi, ya~!" goda Kibum lagi sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin. Sungmin menjauh.

"Gak usah! Merepotkan saja, udah sana pulang!" gerutunya makin menjadi-jadi.

"Arra, arraseo! Kami pulang dulu ya, Minimin!" ujar Kibum seraya mengoper perseneling ke gigi satu.

"Bye, Minnie-ah!" seru Wookie dan Mercedez Benz milik Kibum melengang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Huft," ia menghela nafas dan berpaling menuju pintu rumahnya sambil mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda.

Sayup-sayup Sungmin dapat mendengar suara Youngwoon dari dalam rumah, perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti, "suara appa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin memutar kenop pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan. "Aku.. Pulang.."

 **-xoxoxo-**

"Kau mengecewakan appa dan umma!"

Sungmin terdiam di ambang pintu ketika ia melihat Youngwoon membentak Donghae yang sedang berdiri tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Appa?" panggil Sungmin. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tengah itu mendapati Sungmin dengan raut wajah kebingungan, "umma? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jungsoo yang terduduk di sofa tidak menjawab Sungmin melainkan mengalihkan wajahnya, dilihat dari bahunya yang bergetar sepertinya ia sedang mencoba menahan tangis.

"Ada apa, sih? Kok aku nanya nggak ada yang jawab?" Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Youngwoon merebut amplop yang sedari tadi digenggam erat oleh Donghae dan memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Sungmin. "Ini, bukalah.."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya ketika ia menerima amplop tersebut, ia membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya membulat seketika.

Pandangannya teralih pada Donghae dengan tajam.

"O-oppa! Maksudnya apa ini?"

 **-xoxoxo-**

"Minnie, dengarkan oppa dulu! Itu bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat!"

"Apanya yang bukan, oppa? Foto itu jelas-jelas mengatakan seperti itu!"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Apa? Oppa masih bisa bertanya apa? Oppa! Sadar! Kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Hyukkie-eonnie! Kau tidur dengannya oppa!" jerit Sungmin kesal.

"Demi tuhan aku nggak berbuat seperti itu, Minnie!"

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia sibuk menarik koper besar milik Donghae dan melemparkan semua pakaian yang ada di lemari Donghae ke dalam koper itu.

"Minnie! Jangan seperti ini! Dengarkan oppa dulu!" panggil Donghae memelas. "Oppa bisa jelaskan semua! Malam itu tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Oppa! Kau sudah menyakiti kami semua! Terutama hati umma! Apa umma dan appa pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan hal itu, hah?" pekik Sungmin, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Tidak! Minnie, dengarkan oppa dulu!" teriak Donghae. Ia mencengkram bahu Sungmin kuat dan memandang Sungmin dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sungmin, lihat oppa." Donghae meraih wajah Sungmin dan memaksanya untuk memandang wajahnya. "Apa oppa tampak seperti orang tidak berpendidikan dimatamu? Jawab oppa."

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Apa kau pikir oppa akan sengaja melakukan hal seperti itu? Oppa selalu ingat perkataan appa dan umma, chagi!" ujar Donghae.

"Chagi, oppa dijebak teman kampus oppa.."

Sungmin spontan membelalakan matanya. "Dijebak? Oleh siapa? Memangnya oppa ada salah apa sama dia sampai dia melakukan hal itu?"

"Oppa nggak tahu, yang pasti oppa diajak dia ke pub dan oppa tidak sadarkan diri.. Sesadarnya oppa, oppa sudah ada di hotel dan Hyukkie ada di pelukan oppa.." Donghae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oppa kenapa ceroboh sekali!" jerit Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya, entah sejak kapan ia menangis. "Jadi eonnie juga?"

"Hyukkie juga dibawa seorang perempuan ke pub dan sama dengan oppa.. Sebelumnya, oppa nggak bertemu dengan Hyukkie seharian itu. Oppa nggak berbohong, chagi.." jelas Donghae.

"Kalau begitu kenapa oppa nggak cerita sama aku? Aku ini dongsaeng oppa!" Sungmin menatap Donghae kosong.

"Oppa hanya nggak mau hal ini mengganggu pikiranmu, chagi.. Ini masalah oppa, jadi harus oppa yang tanggung. Kau nggak boleh terlibat," jelasnya.

"Tapi.. Semuanya sudah sampai ke appa dan umma, oppa!" Sungmin menunduk.

"Sungmin, percaya sama oppa?" Donghae mengangkat dagu Sungmin, Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau begitu dukung oppa. Oppa akan menyelesaikan masalah ini.."

"Ta-tapi.. Appa?" Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh arti. Ia takut kalau Youngwoon akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpisah dari kakak satu-satunya ini. Bisa saja Donghae diusir karena dianggap sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarganya, bukan?

"Oppa harus bertanggung jawab, apapun yang akan appa lakukan terhadapku.. Oppa akan bertanggung jawab, namja tidak boleh lari dari masalah.. Arraseo?" Donghae menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukannya, "arra.."

 **-xoxoxo-**

"APA?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Yesung dan Zhou Mi yang tiba-tiba berteriak di kafetaria kampus.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras! Pabboya!" kata Donghae setengah berbisik sambil menjitak kepala Yesung dan Zhou Mi bergantian.

"Jadi.. Youngwoon-ahjussi sudah tahu masalah ini, Hae?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang dialami sahabat karibnya semalam tadi.

"Kenapa Youngwoon-ahjussi bisa tahu, Hae?" tanya Zhou Mi lagi. "Tahu? Aku terkejut melihat tubuh atau wajahmu tidak rusak atau lecet sedikitpun semenjak peristiwa semalam itu!"

Donghae memijat pelipisnya, "aigo.. Sepertinya kalian lebih ingin aku dihajar ayahku tadi malam, yah!" ia menghela nafas.

"Nggak, Hae.. Ajaib aja gitu, Youngwoon-ahjussi kan terkenal jago karate dan tempramen. Seharusnya dia langsung menghajarmu, dong!" seru Yesung dengan tampang polosnya. Donghae menjitak Yesung lagi.

"Tidak, dia tidak menghajarku tadi malam.. Dia hanya membentakku ketika menerima foto itu dan menyerahkan semuanya ke Minnie setelah ia pulang, aku nyaris jadi tunawisma.." jawab Donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Kau diusir?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Nggak, tapi Minnie dengan emosinya masukin pakaianku ke koper.. Yah, setidaknya dia sangat kecewa sebelum aku menjelaskan kronologis kejadiannya.." sambungnya lagi.

"Lalu, ahjussi bagaimana? Impossible banget kalau misalkan seorang Lee Youngwoon ambil tindakan masa bodoh menyangkut masalah serumit ini! Ini mengenai Hyukkie juga, loh!" tanya Zhou Mi lagi.

"Kau berkata seperti kau mengenal ayahku sejak ia lahir saja, Mi.." gumam Donghae malas.

"Oh ya! Hae! Hyukkie nggak datang ke kampus selama tiga hari belakangan ini, loh! Kau tahu keadaannya bagaimana? Kami khawatir.." seru Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ah, Hyukkie! Benar, tiga hari ini ia tidak ada menghubungiku.." Donghae mengeluarkan handphone nya dari saku celananya.

"Bisa jadi foto itu sampai di tangan Jinki-ahjussi sebelum sampai di tangan Youngwoon-ahjussi," ujar seseorang yang sedang memegangi nampan.

"Heh, kalian! Berani-beraninya meninggalkan aku dan pesanan-pesanan kalian! Aku memang magnae tapi nggak segitunya kali!" keluh lelaki itu.

"Kyu?" Donghae menatap lelaki berwajah dingin itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Wae?"

"Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hey, kau mau pergi kemana Hae!"

 **-xoxoxo-**

Donghae memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak saja melihat BMW merah yang sangat familiar untuknya terparkir di depan mobilnya.

Teng tong

Baru saja Donghae mau menekan bel sekali lagi, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakkan seorang lelaki yang familiar untuknya.

"A-annyeong, ahjussi.." Donghae membungkuk ketika melihat Lee Jinki—tuan rumah di rumah tersebut di hadapannya.

"Hae, ayo masuk." Ajak Jinki dengan nada datar dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Donghae terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di sofa bersama kekasihnya—Hyukkie dan kedua orang tuanya Hyukkie.

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika ia melihat paras cantik kekasihnya yang kini pucat pasi, matanya sembab. Donghae bisa memastikan penyebabnya.

"Wow, sepertinya aku belum menyuruhmu untuk memanggil anakmu kesini, Kangin-ah.." celetuk Jinki sambil melempar pandangan dingin ke arah Donghae.

Youngwoon tidak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Lalu bagaimana keputusannya, Kangin-ah?" tanya Jinki. "Apa kau setuju?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahi mendengar perkataan Jinki. Apa yang mereka rencanakan, batin Donghae. Ia melirik ke arah Hyukkie, Donghae nyaris tersenyum ketika ia mendapati Hyukkie tengah memandanginya juga, namun sekejap Hyukkie memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin, Onew?" tanya Youngwoon ragu.

"Terserah kau, mau tidak mau mereka harus mau pastinya," jawab Jinki dengan nada santai. Sedangkan Youngwoon hanya mengangguk.

"Donghae," panggil Youngwoon.

"Nae, appa?"

"Kau dan Hyukjae harus menikah, minggu depan."

* * *

 **-tobecontinued-**

* * *

 **A/N** :: Saya lagi demen ngapdet fic nih, mumpung libur juga. Bosen sendirian dirumah seminggu lebih gak ngapa-ngapain XD

Jadi amplop itu isinya foto-foto mesum Hae sama Unyuk XD

Buat readers yang nanya-nanya dimana KyuMinRy, sabar yaa.. Saya ceritain dulu nasib abangnya Umin baru Umin ketemu ama Kyuhyun XD

Review please? *tampang melas*


	4. Four Seasons Chapter 4 :: Rendesvouz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Four Seasons**

**Four Seasons**

 **mellchaaa aka Mel's Syvenneshte**

 **Summary** : Henry menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis dan pandangan meremehkan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya dan menghilang dibalik banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang dengan Sungmin bersamanya.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : KyuhyunSungmin / HenrySungmin

 **Warning** : Genderswitch, AU, sequel of Last Farewell. Don't like don't read.

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :: Rendesvouz**

* * *

"Wah, pestanya meriah sekali ya.."

"Aku pasti akan sangat iri sekali pada Eunhyukkie-sunbae.. Ia dinikahi biasku! Tidak!"

"Hey, meja makanannya dimana?"

"Aku penasaran gaun seperti apa yang akan dikenakan oleh Eunhyuk-noona.. Pasti dia akan lebih cantik dari biasanya. Beruntung sekali Hae-hyung.."

"Aku mau bunuh Donghae-hyuuuung!"

"Kudengar yeojya dongsaengnya Hae-sunbae itu princess of aegyo, ya? Aku deketin dongsaengnya saja, ah~ sakit hati aku Hyukkie married sama Hae.."

"Hey, hey! Evil-sunbae kenapa bisa dengan Minnie-chan! Kyaaa!"

"Mereka jadian, ya?"

"Wow, Sungmin akan menyusul oppanya ke pelaminan!"

"Banyak artis yah disini, nggak nyesel aku satu universitas sama Donghae walaupun IP-ku cuma 2,5.."

"Hae-oppa.. Menikahlah dengankuuuuuu~"

0o0

"Kyu.. Kenapa mereka melihat kita seperti itu?" bisik Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Ia agak risih ketika mendapati banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya seolah ingin memakannya saat itu juga, apalagi tak sedikit orang yang membicarakan mereka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Hm? Mungkin karena aku merangkulmu seperti ini," Kyuhyun makin merapatkan diri dengan Sungmin. Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah, namun ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Aigoo, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung menarik Sungmin.

"Kyu—"

Pertengkaran Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun berakhir ketika lonceng gereja berdentang. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke ambang pintu gereja.

"Noona..?" Kibum dan Wookie yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika melihat Eunhyuk, sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan Yesung yang terpana melihat sosok cantik itu.

Di ambang pintu, Eunhyuk melangkah dengan anggunnya menuju altar tempat Donghae berada bersama ayahnya Jinki.

Eunhyuk tampak sangat cantik menggunakan _white_ - _gown_ dengan _empire style_ selutut dengan sisa yang tergerai jatuh di belakangnya, _veil_ putih dengan _lolita style_ sesuai keinginannya menutupi wajahnya tidak mengurangi paras cantiknya. Penampilannya makin terkesan anggun dan elegan dengan _high_ _heels_ putih berpita panjang sampai ke lututnya.

Sedangkan jauh di depannya Donghae dengan tuxedo hitam mewah dengan sematan bunga di dadanya, tersenyum menantikan kedatangan mempelai wanitanya.

Jari jemari Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Jinki dengan erat, ia sangat gugup—jelas. Namun sejurus kemudian Jinki memandang wajah anak tunggalnya ini dan tersenyum. Senyuman yang seakan-akan menyiratkan kerelaan dan kebahagiaan yang membuncah, namun lain kata hati lain juga mata Jinki berbicara. Eunhyuk menangkap cairan kristal menumpuk di kedua pelupuk mata ayahnya.

Eunhyuk berhenti ketika ia sudah berada di depan Donghae—yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Eunhyuk memandang ragu ke arah Jinki dan Key—yang kini sudah duduk di kursi jemaat—namun ketika ia memandang mereka, kedua orang tuanya langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti. Jangan lupakan air mata yang perlahan turun seiring dengan senyuman dari seorang Key.

Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dan berdiri di samping kirinya, berdiri menghadap pastur yang akan memulai acara pemberkatan.

Eunhyuk tahu inilah saatnya ia harus pergi mencari jati dirinya sendiri, ia sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya membangun hidup dengan keluarganya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia sangat bersyukur atas insiden yang menimpa dirinya tersebut, terlebih lagi pernikahan sakral ini bukanlah pernikahan karena kesalahan. Bukan kesalahan? Iya, karena malam itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dan sampai saat ini pun Eunhyuk masihlah murni. No **married by accident**!

Donghae berpikir, karena insiden konyol macam itu ia bisa menikahi yeojya yang sangat dia cintai selama ini. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai dirinya dan kehidupannya.

Setelah prosesi Unity Candle, tibalah saatnya untuk upacara pemberkatan dilakukan. Eunhyuk jelas merasa gugup tapi ia menepis perasaannya dan menggantikannya dengan senyum.

"Lee Donghae, bersediakah kau menjadikan Lee Hyukjae sebagai istrimu, mencintai dan menghormatinya sebagai istri dan setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka sepanjang hidup?" tanya pastur itu kepada Donghae.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Donghae mantap.

"Lee Hyukjae, bersediakah kau menjadikan Lee Donghae sebagai suamimu, mencintai dan menghormatinya sebagai suami dan setia kepadanya dalam suka dan duka sepanjang hidup?" tanya pastur itu kepada Eunhyuk.

"Saya bersedia," jawab Eunhyuk tegas. Ia memandang Donghae yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

"Dengan begini, kalian sudah menjadi satu. Apa yang sudah disatukan oleh Allah tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh manusia," ujar pastur itu.

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat terakhir dari pastur itu, tangisan kebahagiaan dan haru Jungsoo dan Key meledak saat itu juga. Sedangkan Youngwoon dan Jinki tersenyum penuh haru satu sama lain dan akhirnya berpelukan.

"Oppa.. Semoga kau bahagia.." bisik Sungmin seraya melayangkan senyuman tulusnya, tanpa Sungmin tahu ada seseorang yang mengintainya sejak seminggu yang lalu.

0o0

Dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin mulai sibuk mengikuti ujian dan persyaratan-persyaratan untuk masuk ke Incheon University, sebenarnya untuk masuk universitas tersebut sangatlah rumit—namun Sungmin mendapat bantuan banyak dari Kyuhyun, entah kenapa mereka jadi sangat dekat sekarang.

"Minnie-chagi sekarang nggak asik!" gerutu Wookie sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk di ruang tengah kediaman Lee.

"Iya! Sekarang Minimin sibuk sama urusannya sendiri, kita dilupakan.. Menyebalkan," timpal Kibum yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman sebuah majalah sport.

"Hey, hey.. Nggak asik gimana? Kalian kok jahat," tanya Sungmin kebingungan sambil meletakkan tiga gelas orange juice dari nampan ke atas meja.

"Iya! Semenjak diangkat jadi wedding organizer sama Hae-hyung, dia sibuk sendiri sama partnernya itu! Pacaran sih pacaran, sahabat jangan dilupain dong!" sungut Wookie cemberut.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun itu kan? Kau ini keterlaluan, chagiya.. Kau tidak menganggap kami lagi sebagai kekasihmu!" Kibum mendramatisir suasana.

"AH! BERHENTI!" pekik Sungmin frustasi, "kata siapa aku dan dia jadian? Kata siapa, hah?"

"Kata aku barusan, kau tidak dengar?" tanya Wookie dingin.

Sungmin meminum orang juice nya cepat-cepat, "aku nggak pacaran, ya!"

"Cih, masih bisa mengelak.." gumam Kibum sarksatik. Sungmin melancarkan deathglare-nya.

"Serius, aku nggak pacaran sama dia.."

"Huh?" Wookie memandang sinis Sungmin, "kalau kau nggak pacaran sama dia, kenapa foto di handphonemu banyak sekali foto dengan dia? Sering telpon-telponan lagi," ujar Wookie sambil tersenyum iblis penuh kemenangan.

Sesuai dengan pemikirannya, Sungmin skakmat saat itu juga.

"Dulu aja kalian berantem sampai-sampai aku kehabisan suara buat melerai kalian, sekarang? Udah kayak amplop sama perangko aja," sambung Wookie masih dengan nada sarkastik yang sama.

"Wookie, please deh!" Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Wookie, "tapi aku memang nggak pacaran sama dia, nggak minat malah!"

"Bohong," sergah Kibum.

Jleb

"Matamu itu berkata lain, hey! Berhenti memandang dia seperti itu! Aku ini pacarmu!" kini giliran Kibum yang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaaa! Aku masih single!"

"Annyeong haseyo,"

"Eh?"—apa-apaan itu ada tamu yang datang malah ngomong 'Eh'?

Serempak ketiga sekawan itu langsung menelengkan kepala menuju sumber suara, yang benar saja. Kyuhyun—yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sudah berada tepat berada di depan mereka. Kenapa panjang sekali umurnya itu?

"Nah, kan.. Apa kataku juga," Wookie melirik Sungmin kesal. "Sudah pergi sana, biarkan aku dan Kibummie saja disini yang jadi couple. Kau sana pergi, hush hush hush!"

"Wookie-yah.. Ini rumahnya Minimin, kenapa kau yang ngusir?" tanya Kibum sweatdrop.

"Aku mengganggu, ya? Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu deh.. Annyeong—"

"TIDAK!" teriak Sungmin saat itu juga. Wookie dan Kibum menatap horor kepada Sungmin, "m-maksudku.. Ada apa datang kesini?"

Wookie menyikut Kibum dan berbisik, "tuh kan.. Lihat deh Minimin-mu itu, kelihatan banget ngarepnya.." nadanya masih sarkastik saja. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum sweatdrop merespon kecemburuan sahabatnya itu. Wookie memang paling sensitif mengenai Sungmin, terutama Sungmin dengan namja lain selain ia, Kibum, Donghae, Youngwoon dan namja-namja lain yang ia kenal.

"Heh, kalian!" panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Wookie dan Kibum langsung melepaskan diri satu sama lain, "kalian bisik-bisik apa? Aku mau pergi dulu, kalau mau pulang taruh saja kunci rumah di pot bunga biasa, oke? Annyeong chagideul~" pamit Sungmin disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang langsung melengang pergi ke luar rumah.

"Chagideul katanya? How funny.." Wookie dan Kibum sweatdrop di tempat.

0o0

"Kita mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Lihat saja, aku yakin kau pasti senang.." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada jalanan.

Sungmin tidak membalas dan hanya memandangi jalanan sekitar. Mata kelincinya memandangi orang-orang yang berjalan di sisi jalan, ada yang sedang tampak nge- _date_ dan ada juga yang sendiri saja, bahkan yang sedang mengajak peliharaannya jalan-jalan juga tidak sedikit.

Namun, sejurus kemudian pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok namja tinggi berambut pirang tampan dengan sepasang manik matanya yang terbingkai kacamata hitam dan sosok itu kini juga melihatnya. Dan—dia tersenyum pada Sungmin!

DEG

Seketika itu juga rasa sesak menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

0o0

 _Baby i'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely ~_

"Minnie nggak bawa handphone, ya? Tadi aku dengar nada panggil handphone nya.." gumam Wookie sambil mengangkat bantal-bantal sofa untuk mencari handphone Sungmin.

"Ne, dia nggak bawa handphone.. Ini ada misscall, coba kau lihat dulu.." ujar Kibum sambil menyodorkan handphone Sungmin kepada Wookie dan kembali membaca majalah.

Wookie menerimanya dengan sweatdrop lalu membuka slide handphone Sungmin. Kedua mata besarnya langsung membulat seketika ketika ia mendapati nama seseorang di misscall list.

"Bummie-yah!" panggil Wookie, ia langsung menarik tangan Kibum dan memperlihatkan handphone Sungmin tepat depan wajah Kibum. Awalnya Kibum ingin memarahi Wookie, namun ketika ia mengerti kenapa Wookie se-histeris itu, ia langsung terhenyak.

Reaksi Kibum juga tidak jauh berbeda dari Wookie, mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa orang ini bisa menghubungi Sungmin lagi.

"Henry..?"

0o0

"Yay! Gomawoyo, Kyuhyunnie~!" seru Sungmin ceria—dan manja sambil menjilati es krim strawberry nya.

"Ne, ne. Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil, awas saja nanti kalau kau diculik dengan dalih es krim.. Dasar bocah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyentil hidung Sungmin pelan.

"Aww! Sakit, babo!" Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Kyuhyun tertawa renyah ketika melihat wajah Sungmin dan langsung menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Spontan wajah Sungmin langsung memerah, tawa Kyuhyun makin menjadi. "Dasar anak kecil, gitu aja ngambek.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini sedang berada di salah satu _open foodcourt_ yang terletak di Myeongdong. Tidak seperti terakhir kali mereka berada di cafe waktu masih jadi wedding organizer Donghae, kali ini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang _date_.

"Nanti oppa dan eonnie honeymoon ke Bali! Memangnya bagus, ya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak tahu Bali?" Kyuhyun terbengong-bengong, "itu tempatnya bagus.. Pantainya bersih dan ombaknya tinggi-tinggi, yah cocok untuk para peselancar macam Hae-hyung," jelasnya.

"Hae-oppa suka surfing, ya? Aku baru tahu.." gumam Sungmin dengan wajah innocent nya. Sebenarnya siapa yang jadi adiknya Donghae, sih?

"Oh ya, kau yakin mau masuk fakultas arsitektur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meminum cola nya. "Tidak semudah kelihatannya, loh.. Hitunganmu harus kuat, salah satu sentimeter saja bangunan yang kau buat akan rubuh.."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku juga pernah ikut olimpiade matematika sekali seumur hidupku.." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sebal dengan wajah merajuk.

"Menang?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalah.." jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan wajahnya—malu. Keduanya sweatdrop. "Makanya aku dipindahkan ke sastra, setidaknya aku pandai dalam berbahasa.. Lagian di sastra nggak terlalu banyak hitungan, kan?" sambung Sungmin.

"Kalau gitu kenapa nggak masuk sastra aja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya—bingung dengan tingkah childish kelinci di depannya ini.

"Iya juga, ya.. Kenapa nggak masuk sastra aja.. Bisa ganti opsi nggak, sih?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan wajah polos, tidak menyadari Kyuhyun yang sudah mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Bisa sih, mumpung belum fix.. Kau mau? Biar aku urus besok," kata Kyuhyun.

"Mau! Tapi nggak merepotkan, nih?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, takut namja setengah iblis itu berubah pikiran.

"Ne, tidak masalah.. Aku malah senang membantumu," Kyuhyun melayangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Nyaaa~ jeongmal kamsahamnida, Kyuhyunnie-ah~" spontan Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun kegirangan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin lembut, "cheonmaneyo, Minnie-yah.."

Kyuhyun tidak mengelak lagi kalau ia berada di situasi seperti ini, ia malah merasa senang dan akan dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Sungmin. Semenjak hari dimana mereka menemukan gedung untuk acara pemberkatan pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, mereka jadi lebih akrab dan sangat dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka masing-masing, yang jelas mereka merasa nyaman selalu bersama dan merasa aneh ketika berpisah.

Masih sama dengan pertanyaan klasik tentang cinta.

 _Apa Sungmin mencintainya? Apakah mungkin Kyuhyun mencintainya? Apakah mungkin mereka saling mencintai?_ Entah. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan simple seperti itu.

"Kyu.."

".."

"Kyuu~"

"..."

"Kyuuuuuu~~"

"Nae? Minnie! Sedang apa disitu?" pekik Kyuhyun lalu berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menatap penuh damba ke arah sebuah etalase toko. "Kau ini, aku kira kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi.. Ternyata kau nyangkut disini rupanya,"

"Kyu.."

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun agak kesal karena perkataannya barusan tidak digubris oleh Sungmin.

"Minnie mau itu.." Sungmin menunjuk ke dalam toko, Kyuhyun mengikuti garis tunjuk Sungmin dan mendapati—you know, lah. Boneka beruang pink besar yang pasti sangat menyenangkan untuk dipeluk.

"Minnie.. Pulang saja, yuk.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mengajaknya pergi dari situ. Namun Sungmin tidak juga beranjak dari sana.

"Minnie mau itu.."

"Minnie-yah, ayo pulang.. Bummie dan Wookie pasti sudah khawatir.." Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Minnie mau itu.."

"Haah.. Salah aku jalan lewat sini," Kyuhyun mendesah. "Iya, iya.. Aku beliin!" pekik Kyuhyun pasrah dan menarik tangan Sungmin masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, dua anak manusia itu keluar dari toko. Sungmin tersenyum cerah sedangkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat dompetnya yang sudah separuh kosong. Masih ada banyak sih kalau ambil ATM, tapi tetap saja..

"Nyaaa~ gomawoyo, Kyuhyunnie~" seru Sungmin sambil melompat-lompat girang dengan beruang besar itu dipelukannya. "Kyunnie pasti senang kalau aku ajak jalan-jalan!"

"Haah.. Terserah kau sajalah," desah Kyuhyun lelah. Tenaga, pikiran, kesabaran dan dompet habis sudah terkuras karena kelinci-nya ini. Masalah dompet itu bukan karena Sungmin adalah materialistis, itu karena ia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu apapun yang lucu dan berwarna pink. Ia pasti langsung membelinya. Tapi untuk kali ini Kyuhyun mengalah, lagipula beruang pink itu diberi nama Kyunnie—pasti Sungmin akan selalu mengingat jasanya, begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah, jangan melompat terus.. Perhatikan langkah—"

BRUGH

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Kata aku juga apa!" Kyuhyun buru-buru mengejar Sungmin yang kini sudah duduk diatas tanah.

Sungmin jatuh terjerembab dengan posisi masih memeluk Kyunnie—beruang pink nya-dengan erat. "Ukh, sakit tahu!" ia bangkit perlahan lalu menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya dan menengadah ke atas.

"Minnie-ah! Gwaenchanayo?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"..."

"Minnie-ah!" perasaan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak ketika ia melihat sosok asing kini sedang berhadapan dengan Sungmin—yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Minnie-yah.. Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?" ujar sosok pirang itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun memandangi orang itu dengan mata awas dari belakang mereka. 'Lama tidak berjumpa? Mustahil.. Itu tidak mungkin dia..' batin Kyuhyun, dadanya bergetar ketika memandang mata kosong Sungmin yang melihat sosok itu.

"...Henli-ah?"

 **-flashback-**

"ARGH!" Donghae membanting pintu dan segera menghempaskan dirinya kasar ke atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang berkutat dengan tugas-tugasnya di depan komputer melirik Donghae sekilas lalu memusatkan pandangannya pada komputernya lagi.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Dongsaengmu lagi?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku sekalut ini kecuali Minnie, Kyuhyun?" Donghae menjambak rambutnya. "Aku tidak habis pikir, hampir setahun lebih ia tidak bertemu si brengsek itu. Kenapa masih bisa ia mengingat si brengsek itu? Masih mencintainya pula!" jerit Donghae kesal.

"Aku takut dia akan begini terus sampai seterusnya, Kyu.. Aku takut ia semakin depresi," gumam Donghae sambil memandang langit-langit kamar Kyuhyun kosong. "Seharusnya ia bisa move on, dia itu sudah SMU, Kyu! Harusnya ia bisa menikmati masa-masa SMU nya seperti kebanyakan yeojya lainnya!"

"Semua butuh waktu, hyung." Respon Kyuhyun bijak.

"Tapi sampai kapan, Kyu? Ini sudah terlalu lama!" balas Donghae gusar. "Aku tidak kuat melihatnya seperti ini, setiap hari hanya mengurung diri di kamar untuk belajar, kalau tidak belajar ya latihan martial arts sama les musik. Bergaul juga hanya dengan dua sahabat karibnya, itupun sekarang jarang. Kalau keluar rumah paling ke sekolah atau dipaksa umma belanja ke supermarket, itu nggak wajar! Aku tidak mau dongsaengku seperti ini terus," keluh Donghae panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun memutar kursinya dan melepas kacamatanya, "kalau begitu kau harus lebih sering lagi mengajak dia pergi keluar rumah. Memangnya dirumah dia selalu murung?"

"Begitulah, tertawa atau tersenyum hanya sesekali. Kalaupun tersenyum lebar pasti itu karena ku paksa dan ia langsung menutup pintu kuat-kuat depan wajahku, aku kan nggak salah apa-apa!" jawab Donghae.

"Aigoo," Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Memangnya setampan apa sih namja itu? Sebaik apa sampai-sampai Sungmin seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Ia memang penasaran dengan sosok mantan kekasih yeojya yang ia cintai itu.

Tunggu? Yeojya yang ia cintai? Bukankah mereka belum pernah bertemu sama sekali?

Tapi itulah Kyuhyun, ia merasa nyaman apabila membicarakan tentang Sungmin. Ia banyak tahu tentang yeojya dongsaeng hyungnya itu dari Donghae yang selalu mengadu kepadanya kalau-kalau Sungmin kenapa-kenapa. Ciri fisik yang Kyuhyun tahu tentang Sungmin hanyalah berwajah aegyo dan berambut pirang kemerahan—ia belum pernah melihat foto Sungmin sama sekali. awalnya dari rasa kagum, berangsur-angsur jadi rasa tertarik dan sekarang ia tahu ia tidak hanya menyukai atau mengagumi sosok yang belum pernah ia ketemui itu.

"Kau mau lihat orangnya?" tanya Donghae sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"Ne, penasaran. Katanya dia keturunan Kanada-Cina?" mahasiswa fakultas arsitektur itu mendorong kursinya ke dekat Donghae.

"Ini. Bagaimana menurutmu? Henry Lau, seorang anak yang terlahir di keluarga musik. Ayahnya komposer terkenal dan ibunya penyanyi terkenal di Kanada pada jamannya, ia seorang pemain biola handal. Seumuran sama Sungmin, yang aku lihat sih dia memang ramah sama appa dan umma-ku juga. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir ia meninggalkan dongsaengku begitu saja, dasar bedebah." Donghae panjang lebar menjabarkan biografi Henry sepengetahuannya.

Kyuhyun memandangi LCD handphone Donghae dengan datar. Sosok namja berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam agak panjang, tersenyum sampai membuat matanya yang khas oriental itu tidak terlihat sambil memeluk biola putih.

Henry.. Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan melindungi Sungmin dari Henry. Kyuhyun punya firasat suatu saat nanti Henry akan datang dan menginginkan bersama-sama dengan Sungmin lagi. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, tidak akan.

 **-end of flashback-**

Kepala Kyuhyun terasa dihantam sebuah balok kayu dengan keras sampai membuatnya terperosok di atas tanah. Iya, ia yakin betul bahwa sosok itu adalah.. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang selalu dibicarakan Donghae beberapa waktu yang lalu—jauh dari hari ini. Sosok yang sangat Donghae benci ketika ia pergi meninggalkan dongsaengnya tanpa pamit sama sekali sehingga membuat Sungmin down sama sekali. Kyuhyun ingat betul, hanya saja beberapa perubahan fisik yang mencolok agak mengaburkan ingatan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak berubah rupanya," sosok berkacamata itu tersenyum manis sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Ada waktu untuk sekedar minum teh?"

Sungmin yang masih terpaku di tempatnya hanya memandang Henry kosong dan mengangguk, "b-baiklah.."

"Kajja," sejurus kemudian Henry menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan masuk ke sebuah kafe terdekat. Sungmin berusaha menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun, tapi cengkraman Henry di pundaknya terasa sangat kuat sehingga ia hanya pasrah diseret masuk ke sebuah kafe.

Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kafe, Henry menengok ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinis dan pandangan meremehkan, ia mengangkat sebelah tangan kirinya dan menghilang dibalik banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang dengan Sungmin bersamanya.

Kyuhyun memandang tajam punggung Henry yang kini sudah menghilang sambil menggeram. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"ARGH!" jerit Kyuhyun emosi. Darahnya seakan-akan sudah mendidih di ubun-ubunnya.

Sosok itu, sosok yang ia yakini akan merebut Sungmin-nya dari sisinya. Sungmin-nya? Iya, Sungmin hanya miliknya dan sampai kapanpun miliknya, persetan sejak kapan Kyuhyun mencintai yeojya blonde itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin jatuh ke tangan Henry untuk kedua kalinya, tidak akan.

* * *

- **tobecontinued** -

* * *

 **A/N** : Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena gabisa update fic ini secepet update Complicated yang di update rutin tiap minggu. Tapi Mel tetep lanjutin fic ini kok :D maaf ya kalo sampe ada readers yang protes lupa sama cerita sebelumnya TT

Mel lagi menggalau belakangan ini XD

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?**


	5. The Fox, Wolf and Little Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Four Seasons**

**Four Seasons**

 **mellchaaa**

 **Summary :** Henry menatap wajah penuh keterkejutan Sungmin dengan senyuman _boyish_ nya, "aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Minnie-yah.." Saat itu juga, dunia Sungmin seakan berhenti seketika.

 **Disclaimer :** I own nothing but the plot.

 **Genre :** Romance **/** Hurt **/** Comfort

 **Pairing :** KyuhyunSungmin **/** HenrySungmin

 **Warning :** Genderswitch, Alternate Universe, OOC—maybe, sequel of Last Farewell.

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :: The Fox, Wolf and little Rabbit.**

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin langsung memalingkan pandangannya dari luar jendela tepat menatap wajah Henry yang kini tersenyum manis. "Ehm.. Seperti yang kau lihat, hehe.."

"Baguslah, kau tampak baik-baik saja.. Dan tambah cantik," ujar Henry lagi sambil mengerling nakal kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Henry sudah lama tidak bertemu dan sekarang mereka bertemu dengan situasi dan kondisi seperti ini, setidaknya peristiwa barusan berhasil membuat Sungmin dilema—dan sekarang ia benar-benar tidak enak hati kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk mengamati Henry secara mendetil. Sungguh penampilan bocah China ini sangat-sangat asing, Henry berubah drastis. Mulai dari rambut hitam panjangnya yang sekarang berubah jadi semi- _mohawk_ cokelat keemasan, manik matanya yang kini di bingkai sebuah kacamata hitam dan perawakannya yang sekarang tinggi besar dan.. agak berotot? Henry benar-benar kelihatan manly sekarang.

"Minnie-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry agak khawatir sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat depan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "a-aniyo.. Aku baik-baik saja, kau bicara apa tadi? Hehe," ucap Sungmin canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm, siapa namja yang bersamamu barusan?" tanya Henry, sekejap Sungmin merasakan ada yang berbeda dari setiap perkataan yang Henry utarakan. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri, Sungmin jelas merasakan kecemburuan disana.

"Oh, itu.. Kyuhyun."

"Siapa dia?"

Benar, bukan? Kalau Henry tidak cemburu tidak mungkin nadanya benar-benar terdengar tidak senang seperti sekarang ini. Jangan lupakan nada yang terdengar mendesak itu.

"Gimana yah, susah menjelaskannya.. Kau yakin mau tahu?" tanya Sungmin memandang lurus Henry—dengan childish nya.

"Iya.. Kalau aku tidak mau tahu kenapa aku bertanya, Minnie-yah?" Henry memijit pelipisnya.

"Nggak nyesel?" tanya Sungmin lagi, entah dia benar-benar bertanya atau sedang menggoda Henry.

"Nde.." Henry mengelus dadanya.

"Dia temannya Hae-oppa, tapi juga dekat denganku.. Dia orangnya menyenangkan, loh!" jawab Sungmin semangat.

Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang mendadak ceria dan bersemangat ketika menceritakan Kyuhyun kepadanya, ekspresi wajah Henry berubah drastis.

"Namjachingu-mu?"

"Aniyo," Sungmin menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi kafe. "Memangnya kenapa, Henli-yah?"

Henry memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Aku pikir kau sudah punya namja chingu yang baru."

Siing

Keheningan menyergap keduanya untuk beberapa lama.

"Belum kok," Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku punya namja chingu lagi? Henry seharusnya sudah punya yeojya chingu yang baru, dong.. Kanada kan banyak yeojya cantik dan manis!"

Henry mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa bisa Sungmin bicara sesantai dan ceria seperti itu menyinggung masalah ini? Apa memang hanya Henry yang merasakan gejolak ini?

"Tidak," Henry menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu memandang wajah Sungmin dengan lekat—mengunci pandangan matanya dengan manik mata Sungmin, "karena aku masih mencintaimu, Minnie-yah.."

Seketika senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah Sungmin hilang begitu saja.

"...Henli-yah?"

Henry menatap wajah penuh keterkejutan Sungmin dengan senyuman _boyish_ nya, "aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Minnie-yah.."

Saat itu juga, dunia Sungmin seakan berhenti seketika. Jantungnya berdentum dengan cepat, dadanya terasa sesak dan atmosfer ruangan benar-benar berubah.

"Kalau Minnie-yah bagaimana? Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Henry dengan senyum menawannya, mata rubahnya dengan mudah menghipnotis kelinci lemah dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri hanya tergagap-gagap tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa, kelinci mungil ini benar-benar tidak tahu harus memilih untuk berkata apa.

"...baik," Henry menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang, aku tunggu 3 hari lagi. Setuju?" Henry memandang Sungmin yakin.

'3 hari...?'

Entah seperti kerasukan apa Sungmin berani menganggukkan kepalanya. Otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia benar-benar terhipnotis oleh pesona Henry.

- **xoxoxo** -

"Hati-hati dijalan!" seru Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya lunglai ke arah mobil Henry yang mulai menjauhinya.

Menghela nafas panjang-panjang setelah mobil sport hijau itu menghilang di tikungan, ia membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan sebelah tangan kirinya memeluk boneka beruang besar pemberian Kyuhyun tadi siang.

Benar juga, ia belum mengabari Kyuhyun sama sekali—lagipula handphone-nya tertinggal di rumah.

Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama rumahnya, ia terdiam dan berpikir. Berpikir apakah ada baiknya kalau ia menceritakan tentang kejadian ini kepada Kibum atau Wookie—atau bahkan Donghae?

Tidak, itu ide gila. Jangan sampai mereka tahu kalau Henry sudah kembali ke Korea, apalagi Donghae! Donghae tidak boleh tahu masalah ini, sama sekali tidak boleh tahu. Sungmin tahu persis sebagaimana tidak sukanya Donghae pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Lalu, Sungmin juga bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana bertambahnya kebencian Donghae pada Henry ketika setelah ia pergi menghilang meninggalkan Sungmin—kini ia datang kembali dan meminta Sungmin kembali padanya.

Donghae bukan orang yang akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri, sekali benci tetap benci.

Jadi lebih baik Sungmin sendiri yang tahu masalah ini.

"Heyo! Chagiya, kau darimana saja?" seru Donghae dari ruang makan. Ternyata Sungmin sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, ia tidak akan tahu keberadaannya sekarang ini kalau Donghae tidak membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, aku habis... Jalan-jalan, hehe.." jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

"Pasti baru jalan-jalan sama Kyuhyunnie?" terka Donghae dengan senyuman menggoda. "Hiyaa, dongsaeng kesayanganku ini ternyata sudah besar~" seru Donghae gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Sungmin.

Sungmin menghindar dengan wajah yang memerah, "oppa! Apa-apaan, sih! Aku ini memang sudah besar tahu! Sudah 17 tahun, ingat?" protes Sungmin.

"Hahaha, mianhae chagiya~" Donghae mencubit pipi Sungmin lagi lalu melirik boneka yang berada di pelukan Sungmin. "Sepertinya ada yang baru dikasih kado, nih?"

"Oppa!" Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Oh ya, appa dan umma sedang ada urusan di Mokpo.. Umma bilang mereka pulang minggu depan, jadi kau tidak boleh nakal~" timpal Donghae sambil mengerling.

"Minnie-yah mandi dulu saja," ujar Eunhyuk memalingkan perhatiannya dari masakannya, "kalau kau masih disini, oppa-mu pasti tidak akan ada habisnya menggodamu.. Lagian sebentar lagi makan malam siap," sambung Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin balas tersenyum manis. "Ne, eonnie benar. Aku mandi dulu, annyeong Donghae babo~ sial sekali eonnie mendapat suami macam oppa.."

"Bicara apa kau!"

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa Sungmin terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di anak tangga terakhir, ekspresi childish nya yang keluar semenjak ia bertengkar dengan Donghae kini berubah jadi serius.

"Aku benar, oppa tidak boleh tahu... Tidak ada yang boleh tahu masalah ini," Sungmin berkata pada dirinya sendiri lalu membuka pintu kamarnya.

- **xoxoxo** -

"CHUKKAE! CHUKKAE!"

"Jadian! Jadian! Minnie jadian sama Kyuhyun! CHUKKAE!" seru Kibum dan Donghae terus-terusan, menghiraukan Sungmin yang menutup _headphone_ di kedua telinganya kuat-kuat dan wajah bete Wookie, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Ternyata Minimin memang sudah besar.." gumam Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sungmin yang langsung saja ditepis oleh Sungmin.

Kibum tertawa renyah, "kau ini kalau sudah punya pacar tidak boleh judes seperti itu, chagiya.. Nanti pacarmu diambil orang tahu rasa~"

"Ya! Aku nggak pacaran, Kim Kibum!"

"CHUKKAE! CHUKKAE!" sedangkan Donghae dan Kibum terus saja berteriak-teriak seperti itu sambil berjoget-joget di depan Sungmin.

"Ya! Wookie-ah! Kau kenapa cemberut seperti itu?" Donghae menyikut bahu Wookie. Wookie yang sedari tadi diam saja memandang kesal Donghae dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kenapa anak itu?" tanya Donghae kebingungan.

"Biasa, Minnie- _complex_ ~"

TING TONG

"Ah, siapa juga yang bertamu siang-siang seperti ini.." keluh Donghae yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan aneh Kibum, Sungmin dan istrinya.

"Biar aku yang buka," kata Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Sepeninggalnya Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Donghae yang sedari tadi melakukan kegiatan autis langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing dan menonton televisi dengan tenang.

"Annyeong.."

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna ketika mendengar suara berat dan nama itu. Ia terdiam di duduknya dan terpaku tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada apa datang kesini?" tanya Donghae kebingungan. "Mau ngajak Minnie kencan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aniyo, aku 'kan datang kesini untuk meminjam kaset _playstation_ yang kemarin kau bilang, hyung. Lagipula bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk datang kesini hari ini?"

"Oh ya, kau benar.. Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa seperti itu.." Donghae menepuk dahinya. "Tapi kau belum boleh membawa kaset ini pulang, tuan Cho!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "waeyo? Kau 'kan sudah mengatakan kalau aku boleh membawanya pulang, hyung!"

"Aku masih mau memainkan game ini.." jawab Donghae innocent.

Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu aku main disini saja.." Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Donghae—yang berada di karpet depan televisi dan siap dengan stik _playstation_ -nya. Sekilas ia melirik ke belakangnya, ia mendapati Sungmin tengah sibuk memainkan PSP sambil mendengarkan musik di _headphone_ -nya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Game apa sih memangnya?" tanya Kibum kebingungan. "Aku juga mau coba, dong.."

Sudut bibir Kibum tertarik ketika ia melihat layar televisi setelah Donghae memasukkan kaset _playstation_ tersebut ke dalam _playstation_. Yang benar saja, pikirnya.

"Harvest Moon?"

- **xoxoxo** -

Sungmin masih berkutat dengan PSP milik Wookie dengan _headphone_ menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia sudah tidak bermain game sejak Kyuhyun datang, tapi tangannya terus saja memegang PSP seolah-olah ia sibuk memainkannya. Padahal sepasang bola matanya memandangi Kyuhyun selama tiga jam kurang lelaki itu dengan betahnya memainkan game super duper membosankan itu.

Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Yang jelas ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan mengganjal perasaannya, mengenai Kyuhyun yang jelas. Antara senang, takut, gelisah dan sedih. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu di pandangan sayu Sungmin yang sejak tadi memandangi punggung Kyuhyun.

Kibum menggantikan Donghae menjadi partner Kyuhyun, sedang Donghae dan Eunhyuk pergi entah kemana, Wookie sepertinya tertidur di kamar Sungmin. Jadi hanya mereka bertigalah yang berada disini sejak tadi.

"Sudah malam," Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. "Kibummie, aku pulang dulu.."

"Mwo? Nggak nunggu Donghae-hyung pulang dulu?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin pulang.. Toh disini saja aku nggak dikasih makan," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, Kibum sweatdrop. "Bercanda, aku ingin istirahat saja. Sudah ya, annyeong!"

"Annyeong!" balas Kibum sambil memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menghilang, lalu melirik sosok mungil yang tertidur di sofa.

"Minnie? Hey, bangun.." Kibum duduk di tepi sofa sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin pelan. "Bangun, chagiya.."

"Ung?" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan sambil mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu melirik ke arah karpet. Matanya membulat seketika. Kyuhyun tidak ada!

"Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Sungmin cepat setelah terduduk dari tidurnya.

Kibum memandang Sungmin horror dan menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar, "sudah pulang barusan.. Kenapa?"

"MWO? Kenapa tidak bangunkan aku!" gerutu Sungmin dan kemudian langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Di luar sedang hujan, Minnie!" teriak Kibum.

- **xoxoxo** -

Sungmin menutup pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa lalu mendesah, "kenapa harus hujan segala, sih. Kibum lagi nggak bilang kalau hujan!"

Padahal Kibum sudah berteriak sebegitu kencangnya, lho..

"Ah, mau bagaimana lagi.. Kyuhyun pasti belum jauh dari sini!" Sungmin berlari menembus hujan, mengejar Kyuhyun sesuai dengan rute menuju apartemen Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu—atau tepatnya lupa kalau siang tadi Kyuhyun ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan mobilnya, terlebih lagi jarak antara rumah Sungmin dan apartemen Kyuhyun cukup jauh. Suatu kesalahan terbesar Sungmin untuk hari ini membiarkan dirinya mengejar Kyuhyun hanya dengan modal kaki.

Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri, kalau tahu ia akan bangun setelah Kyuhyun pulang ia lebih memilih untuk tidak tidur. Jadinya ia tidak harus seperti ini, bukan?

Oh, tidak. Sebenarnya gadis berambut blonde yang sekarang tengah menembus hujan ini bisa menggunakan mobilnya yang terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya.

Pikirannya saja yang terlalu pendek—kalau sudah mengenai Kyuhyun.

Tapi peduli sekali ia akan hal itu. Yang menjadi pokok pikirannya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan minta maaf.

Minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin.

Minta maaf untuk kebodohannya.

Minta maaf karena kenaifannya.

- **xoxoxo** -

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia kehujanan ketika turun dari mobil sesampainya ia di apartemen tadi, jadi dengan dalih mengantisipasi terkena flu atau semacamnya segera saja ia putuskan untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun meneguk langsung segelas air mineral dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah menonton pertandingan bola, sudah sejak kemarin ia menanti-nantikan pertandingan bola klub favoritnya dan berharap bahwa Zhou Mi akan kalah taruhan malam ini.

Iya, dia taruhan 10.000 won dengan Zhou Mi untuk pertandingan bola kali ini. Sungguh tidak penting.

Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa apartemennya dengan nyaman lalu meraih handphone-nya. Baru saja ia membuka handphone-nya, wajah manis Sungmin dan dirinya memenuhi penglihatannya.

Ah, ia jadi ingat akan gadis polos itu.

Ia baru ingat kalau selama ia berada di rumah Donghae, ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan Sungmin setelah kejadian kemarin. Telepon atau sekedar pesan singkat saja tidak.

Satu-satunya yang ada dibenak Kyuhyun adalah, apakah Henry berhasil merebut hati Sungmin lagi kemarin? Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

"Huh, gadis itu selalu dengan mudahnya membuatku merindukannya.." cibir Kyuhyun lalu kembali memusatkan matanya pada televisi di depannya. "Tapi perasaanku jadi nggak enak gini.." gumamnya. "Aku harus menemuinya!"

Segera saja Kyuhyun meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dan membuka pintu apartemen.

Cklek

Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika ketika ia melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan gemetar dan basah kuyup. Bola mata Sungmin yang biasa cerah menjadi redup, bibir merahnya yang kini menjadi pucat pasi menyamai perut ikan kini tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah.. Akhirnya—kau membuka pintu.."

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap badan limbung itu, sadar bahwa sedetik setelah Sungmin mengatakan hal itu ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

- **xoxoxo** -

Beruntung untuk Kyuhyun karena Sungmin pingsan tidak terlalu lama. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, duduk sendirian di depan televisi sambil menunggu Sungmin yang barusan ia suruh untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun melirik ke pintu kamarnya, ada Sungmin tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan baju Kyuhyun yang besar sehingga menenggelamkan tubuhnya—sampai Sungmin tidak harus memakai celana lagi. Melihat hal itu langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menahan dirinya.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari Kyuhyun, ia malah menganggap kalau Kyuhyun masih marah padanya sampai-sampai tidak mau menjawabnya bahkan bertatapan mata dengannya.

Kyuhyun masih memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia rasakan Sungmin mendudukkan diri di dekatnya, sungguh tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup, merutuki kepolosan gadis itu.

"Kyu.." Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di paha Kyuhyun. "Kau marah? Aku.. Aku minta maaf.."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu memalingkan pandangannya lagi. Minta maaf untuk apa, pikirnya. Minta maaf karena dia memakai baju seperti itu? Lagi, Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyu.. Aku sudah meninggalkanmu seenaknya dan tidak memberimu kabar sama sekali setelah aku bertemu Henry. Aku... Aku sebenarnya ingin mengejarmu tapi Henry.." jelas Sungmin tertunduk, rasanya ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kyuhyun menangkap omongan Sungmin. Jadi ia kira aku marah padanya karena hal itu, Kyuhyun membatin.

"Tolong.. Jangan dingin seperti ini kepadaku.. Kyuhyun.." lirih Sungmin masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun memang agak kesal ketika melihat Sungmin tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti ketika Henry datang saat itu. Kyuhyun masih berdiri cukup lama di tempat itu sekedar menunggu Sungmin muncul di hadapannya dan mereka kembali melanjutkan acara mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, Sungmin tidak kunjung keluar sampai akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Kyuhyun kesal, tapi ia tidak marah. Bagaimana bisa ia marah kepada seorang Lee Sungmin?

"Kyu.. Kumohon bicaralah.. Jangan seperti ini terus.." suara Sungmin terdengar serak, Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadisnya sejak tadi menahan tangis.

Aku tidak marah, Sungmin.. Aku tidak marah..

Mata Sungmin membulat sempurna ketika Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, jari Kyuhyun tergerak untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin yang kini juga membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Entah ia harus terkejut atau berlonjak kegirangan ketika ia merasakannya. Yang pasti, Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Bisa ia rasakan lelaki bermarga Cho ini tersenyum dalam bibirnya.

Hangat, pikir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun—yang entah sejak kapan sudah memeluk Sungmin menekan bibirnya semakin dalam, dan Sungmin yang kini mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun mulai menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Satu hal yang ada dipikiran mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir.

Entah sejak kapan ciuman hangat itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di sofa sedangkan ia berada di atasnya masih dengan posisi saling bertautan.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu sampai akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan diri dan merebahkan kepalanya di sofa dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh, melihat posisi Sungmin yang seolah pasrah seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Kyu..." desah Sungmin disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Mmm?" Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi wajah Sungmin seraya mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, sepasang bola mata hazel dan obsidian milik mereka bertemu tatap. Seulas senyum tipis mulai memenuhi wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, Minnie.. Jangan minta maaf.. Saranghae.."

Kyuhyun merundukkan dirinya yang masih berada di atas Sungmin dan mulai menciumi bibir Sungmin lagi penuh damba. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi sebenarnya, tapi ia menikmatinya dan bisa gila apabila menghentikannya.

"Mmh.. Nado saranghae.."

Satu hal yang makin membuat Kyuhyun makin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Suara lembut Sungmin yang bermain-main tanpa dosa di telinganya.

Sungmin mencintainya, ia tahu. Karena Kyuhyun juga mencintainya.

Kyuhyun merendahkan dirinya, menghapus jarak dan udara yang sedari tadi menghalangi dirinya dan Sungmin kemudian menenggelamkan diri di atas tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Sungmin yang begitu cepat ketika tubuhnya benar-benar berhimpitan dengan tubuh mungil Sungmin dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, senyuman abstrak terbentuk di bibirnya ketika ia melihat Sungmin dengan wajah kenikmatan memejamkan matanya—dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Langsung saja Kyuhyun mencium bibir yang tadi sempat kehilangan warna merahnya, langsung meraup dan melahap bibir itu penuh nafsu.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, tapi mendesah lagi ketika Kyuhyun mulai beralih ke daun telinganya dan mulai menjilatinya.

"Saranghae.." ujar Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin dan kembali menjilatinya.

"Na—do.."

Sungmin benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesadarannya, ia benar-benar mabuk akan setiap sentuhan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Begitu haus akan ciuman lembut Kyuhyun. Dan kini kecewa ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghentikan dirinya sebelum terjadi apa-apa pada kelincinya, ia tidak mau kelincinya terluka karena insting serigalanya.

"Kau harus pulang, chagiya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut rambut Sungmin.

Chagiya? Oh ya, mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini, ia sangat senang. Kyuhyun juga ternyata membalas perasaannya.

Tapi hari-hari yang mereka lalui selanjutnya sebagai sepasang kekasih tidak akan seindah malam ini. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak tahu kalau takdir mereka ke depannya sedang mengintip mereka saat ini. Takdir yang sekarang berjalan pergi dengan senyuman iblis bersamanya.

* * *

- **tobecontinued** -

* * *

 **A/N** :: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Setelah kena wb buat chapter ini akhirnya di update juga *nyengir*

Masihkah ada yang mau baca ga? T-T

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?


	6. Four Seasons Chapter 6 :: The Fox is a Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Four Seasons**

**Four Seasons**

 **mellchaaa**

 **Summary** : "Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi, Minnie-ah?" tanya Henry dengan mudahnya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum abstrak yang tidak bisa Sungmin pahami maksudnya. Sungmin melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Henry kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam, "maaf.."

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : KyuhyunSungmin / HenrySungmin

 **Warning** : Genderswitch, Alternate Universe, OOC—maybe, sequel of Last Farewell.

 **Chapter 6 :: The Fox is a Demon**

"Kyu! Ayo naik itu!" ajak Sungmin ceria dengan tangannya menarik-narik lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin yang mengarah ke sebuah bianglala, belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab Sungmin sudah menarik-narik lengannya lagi.

"Jangan deh.. Main itu saja!"

"Tidak, tidak! Halilintar saja!"

"Ta—"

Kyuhyun mengunci bibir Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kau itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil, chagi.."

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Baru saja sampai sudah mau naik ini itu, makan pagi saja belum.. Makan dulu, ya?" Kyuhyun merundukkan badannya dan menyamai tubuh Sungmin seraya mengusap lembut pipi kenyal Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujui Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menuntun Sungmin menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji di taman bermain ini. "Kau belum makan, chagi.. Daripada kau pingsan sewaktu bermain lebih baik kita makan dulu, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Arra?"

Sungmin tersenyum, kekasihnya ini memang sangat-sangat perhatian. "Arraseo."

"Oh ya, tadi hyung bilang apa waktu aku menjemputmu ke rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka masuk ke restoran dan mengambil duduk di sudut restoran.

Sungmin menghela nafas, "kayak nggak kenal oppa gimana aja.. Malah dia mau ikut kencan kita hari ini, ya aku larang keras-keras.."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar jawaban Sungmin. "Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa kau tidak mau membawa dia?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "yang benar saja, Kyu! Ini kencan pertama kita! Aku nggak mau ada orang lain, cuma kita.." nada Sungmin melembut dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mengelus tangan Sungmin. "Baiklah kalau begitu, mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan.."

"Umm.. _Hamburger_ dan _cappuccino float_ saja, deh."

"Baiklah.. Tunggu disini, ya! Aku pesan dulu, ingat jangan kemana-mana!" pesan Kyuhyun sambil berjalan setelah mengecup kening Sungmin lembut.

Menyisakan Sungmin yang duduk sendirian dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyaa! Manusia itu kenapa senang sekali bikin aku salah tingkah terus sih!" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya gemas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Sadar, Minnie!"

Hari ini memang kencan pertama mereka setelah dua hari yang lalu mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sungmin bermain seharian di Lotte World hari ini, menghabiskan hari bersama orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya ia akan berada disini dengan Kyuhyun, dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal kalau dilihat dari pertemuan mereka pertama kali, sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk mereka bisa menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, takdir memang suka mempermainkan orang rupanya.

Karena dulu Kyuhyun memang dingin, terkesan cuek dan sepertinya tempramen. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun jadi sangat hangat, ramah dan lembut seperti ini kepadanya? Sungmin tidak habis pikir.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk lagi di hadapannya, dengan pesanan mereka berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya datang juga!" Sungmin langsung mengambil _hamburger_ -nya dan siap memakannya, tapi segera saja Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Kyu?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Suapi aku.." kata Kyuhyun manja sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Sungmin terkikik geli ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

"Baiklah.."

Sungmin dengan senang hati membiarkan Kyuhyun memakan burgernya ketika ia juga melahap _burger_ Kyuhyun. Mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain, _so sweet_.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun semanja ini.." ujar Sungmin polos.

"Hanya denganmu saja, kok.." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya sampai dekat sekali dengan wajah Sungmin dan tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya makin lebar ketika wajah Sungmin memerah.

"Apa-apaan, sih!"

"Hahaha!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya lalu meminum _cappuccino float_ -nya, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Sungmin yang kini sedang memandang keluar jendela restoran.

"Ya! Kau ini tidak sadar apa bagaimana, sih?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa, Kyu?"

"Ini.."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mencium bibir Sungmin seketika, menjilat sisa _cream_ dari minuman Sungmin yang menempel di bibirnya.

Sungmin terkesiap, ia tidak bisa menghentikan salah tingkahnya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya dan kini kembali duduk dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sungmin memandang bingung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menumpukan kedua sikunya di meja dan memandang Sungmin dengan jarak yang sedikit. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh apa mencium pacarnya sendiri?"

Sungmin memainkan bola matanya gelisah.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, chagi.." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Tadi itu ada krim di bibirmu, tapi kau tidak sadar. Jadi aku bantu saja menyapu krim itu, manis.."

Sungmin _blushing_ parah.

"Ya! Kalau begitu kau 'kan bisa bilang padaku kalau ada krim, jadi aku bisa menghapusnya dengan tisu!" ujar Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sok polos, "aku mau merasakan krim itu.. Sepertinya manis. Memang manis, tapi lebih manis bibirmu rupanya.."

"Kyu!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" gerutu Sungmin, kepalanya masih terus menunduk. Agak jengah dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar senang sekali menggodanya, tapi di lain sisi ia juga sangat menyukainya.

Tidak punya pendirian? Begitulah Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, habis ini kita mau main apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umm.."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memandang tidak suka dengan tingkah laku mereka. Sedangkan ketika Sungmin mulai bergerak dari posisinya sosok itu menjauh dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Kyuhyun lalu merangkul bahu Sungmin keluar dari restoran sambil sesekali menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar kuat dari rambut Sungmin.

- **xoxoxo** -

Sungmin cemberut.

Lain halnya dengan kekasihnya—Kyuhyun yang sekarang berjalan disampingnya dengan wajah yang benar cerah dan bahagia, tak jarang ia tertawa sendiri.

Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun agak keras, "puas? Menyebalkan sekali kau ini.."

"Lagipula, sudah tahu waktunya sudah habis.. Kau masih dengan nafsunya memukul tikus-tikus itu, kalau sampai mesinnya rusak kau harus menggantikannya, lho.." ujar Kyuhyun, mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Bagaimanapun juga kejadian barusan—dimana Sungmin memainkan sebuah _game machine_ yang mengharuskan memukul-mukul tikus dengan cepat ketika tikus itu timbul tenggelam—sangat berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terbahak. Mulai dari wajah Sungmin yang benar-benar terlihat ingin mengenyahkan tikus-tikus itu, ditambah lagi ketika seorang petugas Lotte World menegur Sungmin bahwa permainannya sudah selesai dan agar Sungmin jangan memukul sekencang itu.

"Kau lucu sekali, Minnie-ah!"

"Jangan memujiku!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras lagi. "Berhenti tertawa!"

Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri untuk menghentikan tawanya, "baiklah.. Aku tidak tertawa lagi."

Lelaki berwajah stoic itu tertawa untuk sejenak, kembali menunjukkan sisi stoic-nya. Tapi sedetik kemudian sosok itu kembali tertawa begitu puas sampai-sampai membuat Sungmin ikut tertawa juga. Tertawa menertawai kebodohannya, juga tertawa menertawai tawanya yang bodoh.

Pasangan yang aneh.

"Berhenti, ah!" Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku mau itu.."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin dan mendapati sebuah stand permen yang penuh dengan permen kapas.

"Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita beli permen kapas!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju stand tersebut dengan langkah ceria. Sepertinya berlama-lama di dekat Sungmin mempengaruhi tingkahnya jadi sama _childish_ -nya dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih, ahjussi!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah menukarkan uangnya dengan permen kapas yang cukup besar itu kemudian memberikannya kepada Sungmin. "Kita kemana lagi?"

"Umm.." Sungmin kelihatan berpikir sebentar. "Naik bianglala saja, yuk!"

"My pleasure, princess.." jawab Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke area wahana tersebut.

- **xoxoxo** -

"Yay! Aku bisa melihat seluruh isi Seoul disini!" seru Sungmin ceria sambil memainkan permen kapasnya di udara. "Kalau malam hari bagaimana, ya? Pasti indah sekali.."

"Lotte World-nya sudah tutup, chagi.." balas Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin sedangkan perhatiannya terarah pada pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian mereka saat ini.

"Ah, yang benar saja.. Ferris Wheel sampai malam juga tetap buka, kok!" keluh Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Hm? Kau mau kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan merangkul tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan mesra.

"Tentu!" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Junsu-yah pernah menceritakan bagaimana indahnya kota Paris ketika ia dan teman-temannya berlibur disana.. Aaa! Aku mau.."

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar tingkah Sungmin yang childish tersebut.

"Nanti kalau kita sudah menikah, _honeymoon_ -nya kita ke Paris saja, ya.." ujar Kyuhyun enteng sambil tersenyum menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan wajah pongo, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun itu.

"Bagaimana, kau mau tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau.. Kau serius, Kyu?" Sungmin balik bertanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Kapan aku bohong padamu memangnya? Aku hanya mau menikah denganmu saja lagian.." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

Sungmin tidak membalas, tapi ia benar-benar terharu dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun boleh saja mengatakan itu dengan intonasi dan nada yang datar, tapi Sungmin menangkap jelas artinya dan ia tahu Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tulus dari hati. Sungmin tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengungkapkan kebahagiannya.

"Gomawo, Kyu.." Sungmin menenggelamkan dirinya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya.

"Ne.. Saranghae, Minnie-ah.."

Sungmin benar-benar menyadari kalau ia sudah sangat jatuh terlalu jauh ke dalam cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

"Aku tahu.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin cukup lama dengan tulus. "Jeongmal saranghae.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan mengecup bibir merah cherry itu dengan lembut. Merasakan begitu manisnya bibir Sungmin. Perlahan digigitnya bibir bawah Sungmin dengan pelan, hingga Sungmin tidak sengaja membuka bibirnya sedikit—yang langsung saja dimasuki oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum ketika ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun mulai bergerilya di dalamnya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri, Sungmin dengan wajah merahnya dan nafas yang memburu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Love you.."

"Love you too.."

Lagi, Sungmin jatuh begitu dalam ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang hangat. Pelukan yang akan selalu melindungi Sungmin dari keadaan apapun. Pelukan hangat yang hanya akan Sungmin dapatkan dari sosok Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam di palung hati mereka.

- **xoxoxo** -

"Yo—"

" _Minnie-ah! Kau dimana, chagi? Kenapa aku ke rumahmu kau tidak ada di rumah?"_

"Ah, Wookie.. Aku sedang ada di luar.." jawab Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook—lewat telepon yang begitu mendesaknya.

" _Di luar? Kau ada dimana, Minnie? Sama siapa?"_ tanya Ryeowook, entah kenapa Sungmin menangkap kekhawatiran yang sangat di tiap perkataannya.

"Kyuhyun.. Ada apa, Wookie?"

" _...yakin hanya dengan Kyuhyun saja? Tidak sama yang lain?"_ tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Tentu saja ada orang lain, Wookie-ah.."

" _MWO? SIAPA?"_ teriak Ryeowook sampai membuat Sungmin menjauhkan handphone-nya agak jauh dari telinganya.

"Para pengunjung Lotte World, chagi.. Masa iya hanya ada aku dan Kyu saja yang berada disini.." jawab Sungmin tenang.

" _Aku serius, babo! Benarkah kau hanya dengan Kyuhyun saja?"_ tanya Ryeowook, nadanya yang tadi meninggi kini mulai melembut.

"Iyaaaa, hanya aku dan Kyuhyun.. Ada apa, sih?" Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah Ryeowook.

" _Ani! Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sekitarmu, 'kan?"_

"Mwo?" Sungmin memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Tidak ada, ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kau aneh, Wookie!"

" _Ani! Hati-hati, ya! Kalau ada orang yang mencurigakan segera katakan pada Kyuhyun atau telepon aku! Annyeong, chagi!"_

Tuutt.. tuut..

Sungmin memandang handphone-nya dengan pandangan aneh. "Wookie kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali anak itu.."

- **xoxoxo** -

"Kata Minnie tidak ada yang aneh disana, tapi tetap saja perasaanku tidak enak.." lirih Ryeowook sambil memandangi handphone-nya.

"Kalau begitu Minnie pasti tidak akan kenapa-napa, Wookie.." Kibum berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya—walau pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar laptopnya.

"Tapi.. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan orang itu, Bummie!" Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Henry datang ke rumah Sungmin tadi pagi, apa itu tidak mengkhawatirkan!"

Kibum menghela nafas lalu memutar kursinya ke arah Ryeowook yang kini sedang berbaring gelisah di tempat tidurnya—mereka sedang ada di rumah Ryeowook sekarang. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Wookie.."

"Tidak bisa! Dia pasti datang kalau ada maunya, Kibum! _Aku tahu persis siapa Henry itu!_ " sergah Ryeowook mentah-mentah. "Untung saja Hae-hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah saat bocah itu datang!"

"Wookie.. Tenanglah sedikit!" Kibum mulai pusing menenangkan lelaki _innocent_ yang super bawel di hadapannya ini.

"Aku khawatir kalau ia akan menemui Sungmin di Lotte World.." suara Ryeowook melemah.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya, Henry memang bukan orang yang tidak harus diwaspadai. "Tenanglah, Wookie.. Ada Kyuhyun disana.."

- **xoxoxo** -

"Kyu lama!" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menopang wajahnya. "Katanya ke toilet sebentar, ini hampir lima belas menit.. Ngapain saja dia disana, huh!"

"Hey, tidak baik ngomel-ngomel begitu.."

Sungmin terdiam, ia langsung menengok ke belakangnya.

"Henry?"

"Ne.. Boleh duduk disini?" tanya Henry, belum juga Sungmin menjawab ia langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Henry heran, setahunya Henry paling tidak suka berada di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Refreshing, kau?" Henry berbohong, mata rubahnya berkata lain.

"Err—aku.."

"Oh ya, Minnie-ah.. Ingat dengan pertanyaanku tiga hari yang lalu?" Henry memotong perkataan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Yang mana, ya?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku lagi, Minnie-ah?" tanya Henry dengan mudahnya, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum abstrak yang tidak bisa Sungmin pahami maksudnya.

Hening sejenak,mata kelinci Sungmin terkunci oleh mata rubah Henry.

Sungmin melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Henry kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam, "maaf.."

Senyum Henry mulai menghilang.

"Aku sudah mempunyai Kyuhyun.. Mianhaeyo." Aku Sungmin sambil memandang Henry dalam-dalam.

Lebih baik ia jujur, bukan? Toh ia tidak berniat atau kepikiran untuk kembali pada sosok bernama Henry Lau yang kini berada di depannya tersebut.

Senyuman itu menghilang begitu saja dari wajah Henry, digantikan dengan senyuman pahit yang lebih abstrak lagi maksudnya. Entah kenapa rasanya Sungmin merasakan atmosfer di ruang lingkupnya kini berubah drastis. Entah kenapa terasa lebih.. Mencekam?

"Aku mengerti.." Henry tersenyum manis, senyuman _childish_ buatan yang menutupi senyuman iblisnya. "Tapi, Minnie-ah.."

Belum sempat Sungmin mendesah lega, ia kembali tegang ketika Henry melanjutkan omongannya.

"Chagiya!" Sungmin terkesiap ketika tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Sungmin terhenyak memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak dapat di artikan, segera saja Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menjauh dari Henry. "Ayo kita pulang!"

"Minnie-ah!" langkah Kyuhyun yang tadi menyeret pergi Sungmin dari Henry kini terhenti.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku _tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan mudah bersama lelaki itu_!" seru Henry sarkastik, bisa Kyuhyun rasakan jelas percaya diri yang penuh menguar dari Henry.

"Cih," Kyuhyun membuang ludah gusar. " _Langkahi dulu mayatku, bedebah_."

"Ayo kita pulang, Minnie." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan erat. Emosi menguasainya, ia tidak habis pikir kalau bocah sialan itu akan beraksi secepat ini di hadapannya.

Sedangkan di belakangnya Henry masih dengan senyuman iblis terbaiknya. " _Akan kubuktikan ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun_."

- **tobecontinued** -

A/N :: Apa chap ini memuaskan para ceman-ceman sekalian? Atau malah makin ngebosenin? ._.

Butuh pendapat nih, kira-kira ini terus dilanjutin atau sudah sampai disini aja? *sekalian nyanyi* jujur jadi agak gimana gitu di fandom ini jadinya.. Err no bash ya ==

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mind to review?


End file.
